


Can You Keep a Secret?

by krunchy_roll



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is afraid of thunder, Alex’s adoptive dad, Almost everyone is in a relationship, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angelica graduated already, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, George Washington is a Dad, M/M, Panic Attacks, Secret Relationship, first fic, gwash knows all, laff and tjeffs are cousins, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krunchy_roll/pseuds/krunchy_roll
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is secretly dating Thomas Jefferson. How long can they keep the secret, especially when their friends know they’re hiding something.Alternative title: ham and tjeff date and peeps find outWARNING: INCLUDES SOME MENTIONS OF RAPE, CUTTING, AND VIOLENCE.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I’ve ever written so cut me some slack. I might update every now and then, but I’m quite busy with school and other stuff. Hope you enjoy!

Alexander walked into the college, searching for his dorm. He looked down to the paper he was holding, _Room 517 East Dorm_ , if he was reading the signs correctly he was heading in the right direction. He looked at the room numbers aimlessly looking for the right number.

511   513    515    517

“Found it!” He thought with a triumphant grin. As he searched his pockets for the dorm key, his happy mood suddenly turned to panic, when he couldn’t find the key in his pocket, backpack, or anywhere else. After 5 minutes of searching he decided to knock on the door to see if his dorm mate had already arrived.

“Hello? Is anyone here? I lost my key and I can’t seem to find it” Alex asked as he knocked on the door. He stepped back a few steps as he heard footsteps come towards the door.

Alex almost regretted asking to open the door as he saw who his roommate was.

”Jefferson?!” Alex exclaimed as he jumped back in disbelieve.

”Nice to see you to, Alex” Thomas said nonchalantly as he opened the door to let Alex in.

”I can’t believe they put me with the biggest prick for a roommate for a year, goddamn it Washington.” Alex mumbled as he walked in the dorm and started putting his stuff down.

Thomas rolled his eyes as he sat down on his bed.

“Mhmm, I’m a prick blah, blah,blah.” Thomas said sarcastically. “That reminds me, have you eaten yet it’s already 1:30 and I know you have a tendency to “forget” about lunch.” He put an emphasis on forget, since he knew Alex well enough to know he just ignored his body’s needs to work more.

”Why the hell do you care if I eat or not” Alex said annoyed as he sat on his bed searching through his suitcase looking for something.

”Honey, it’s my job, as your boyfriend, to make sure you don’t die.” He said with a smug grin.

Alex mumbled something unable to make out as he grabbed an instant ramen cup out of his backpack, and started preparing to eat it.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The two lovers spend their afternoon in their dorm, physically and mentally preparing for the first day of school. 

Thomas checked his school bag and surfed the internet for a few hours.

Alex checked and rechecked and re-rechecked his school supplies, last year he ran out of supplies and kept on having to  ~~steal~~ borrow other people's stuff. 

After that Alex searched on the internet “how to not fall asleep while working.” He didn’t find anything he already knew, besides chugging 4 bottles of 5-hour energy every time you got tired.

After doing everything and nothing, the two men went to their two respective beds.  

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2:00 AM**

Thomas randomly woke up in the middle of the night. He heard rain and occasionally some thunder as he rubbed his eyes and saw a faint glow from across the room. He sat up and saw what it was.

It was Hamilton, on his laptop at 2:00 AM.

”Alex?” Thomas called out. “Why are you on your laptop this late?” He turned on his bedside lamp to see him better.

Alex looked at him startled. “I-I just woke up in the middle of the night and couldn’t go back to sleep.” He finnaly said after a long pause. He kept on trying not to make eye contact like he always did when he lied.

”Are you alright Alex?” Thomas asked with a worried tone.

”Y-yes why wouldn’t I be-”  **BOOM** a sound of thunder pounded throughout the room. Alex quickly raised his hands up in alarm and started silently whimpering.

Thomas quickly got up and walked towards Alex’s bed.

Alex lowered his hands and looked away from Thomas.

”Alex look at me, it’s okay to be afraid.” Thomas said in a quiet voice, in an attempt to calm down his lover.

When Alex still refused to turn his head, Thomas grabbed his hand. 

“Alex please” Thomas pleaded 

Alex turned around and covered his face 

“I’m sorry..I’m so weak, I can’t even face a little thunderstorm without crying like a child-“  

He was cut off when Thomas leaned forward and hugged him.

”You are NOT weak, don’t ever say that, you are the strongest person I’ve ever met. Do you ever realize what you’ve been through and stayed strong? Life in the carribean, your mother’s death, the hurricane. Do I have to continue?”

Alex hugged him back, until he calmed down a bit.

Thomas ended up staying with Alex and sleeping in the same bed. 

It was the first time Alex slept during a thunderstorm.


	2. The Next Morning

Jefferson woke up to his ringtone on his phone at 8:13 in the morning.

He quickly pressed the accept button, so his sleepy lover wouldn’t be disturbed.

Thomas muted the call and as quietly as he could climb out of bed into the mini kitchenette. 

“Hello?” He asked to the caller, in his hurry to accept the call he couldn’t see the caller ID.

”Thomas? Why did you mute the call?”

It was James Madison.

”James, why the hell are you calling me at 8 o’clock in the morning” He asked changing the subject.

”Sorry, I forgot you weren’t a morning person.” Madison said sympathetically.

”Why are you calling me again?”

”I just wanted to check on how you’re doing. What’s your dorm room number?”

”It’s in the ea-“ Thomas stopped when he realized, Alex was still sleeping.

”Ummmm. Hello?” 

“Oh you can’t come over right now, but I’d be able to go to your dorm. What’s the number?”

”It’s in the South dorm area and the room number is 123. Why can’t I come to your dorm?”

”My dorm mate is sleeping and I wouldn’t want to distur- make him made at me” He corrected himself before he let it slip.

Madison and all of Alex’s and Thomas’s friends think they hate each other.

”Oh, well come right over. Angie woke up early and went to go get some breakfast, so I’m here alone.”

**~~~~~~ 20 minutes later**

Alex woke up, noticing that the bed was roomier than last night. He stood up in alarm, when he saw a note on his bedside table.

_Hey Alex, I went to Madison’s dorm. It’s in S 123 and his dorm mate is Angelica if you’re curious. I’ll be back around 9:15ish._

_-Thomas xoxo_

He smiled at the extra _xoxo_ Thomas added at the end. He put the note down and changed into actual clothes.

He picked up his phone and ringed John Laurens.

_Call Declined_

Alex stared at his phone in disbelief as he wondered why Laurens would decline. He didn’t have to think about it for long as he received a text from John.

_from John Laurens_

_Hey Alex it’s Peggy! John can’t talk rn Cuz he’s asleep! He’ll call you again when he’s awake_

Alex smiled as he realized most of his friends weren’t morning people.

He decided to text his father.

to gwashingdad: hey i was just wondering if you were the one arranging dorm mates.

from gwashingdad: I did, as a professor here I    get to choose some dorm arrangements, including yours.

to gwash: oh because i just wanted to ask a question. WHY THE HECK DID YOU PUT ME WITH THOMAS FRICKING JEFFERSON!!!?!?!?!

from gwash: :) I did that because I thought people would be more comfortable with there boyfriends/girlfriends. I also made your friends with their lovers.

to gwash: ??? I don’t have a boyfriend...

from gwash: You can’t hide anything from me, son

to gwash: ...how long have you known.

from gwash: Since last year. One day when you argued with Jefferson I noticed after you both had smug grins and were giving each other strange looks. After that day you seemed unnaturally happy. 

from gwash: I asked you if anything was up and you said no. You are really bad at lying...

to gwash: oh well... okay...  bye dad.

from gwash: bye son.

Alex dropped his phone on his bed in disbelief. He couldn’t believe the conversation he just had. He couldn’t believe his dad found him out so easily. Was he really that bad at lying?

He needed to talk with Thomas about this.

**~~~~~~**

Madison waited patiently on his bed, playing on his phone when he heard someone knocking on his door.

”Hey Thomas” Madison greeted, as he opened the door.

”You’re not Thomas..” Madison said as he opened the door wider, revealing the person in the doorway. 

“Hi Madison, I know this is sudden, but it’s an emergency” said Laurens in a serious tone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is good enough...
> 
> Btw I made this fic so it kinda skipped all of the slow burn and stuff like that because I can’t write that. 
> 
> Alex and Thomas have been together since freshman year.


End file.
